dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eel Monster
The Eel Monster is a gigantic eel that is both a pet and a minion to the Prasino Royal Family. It might ''be based on "The Terrible Dogfish" from ''The Adventures of Pinocchio. It serves as a major obstacle in the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. Appearance and Personality The eel monster is a grayish eel of enormous size. It has long, sharp teeth and a face only a mother could love. Well, only its own mother could love. Maybe not even then. This eel appears to be incredibly loyal to its masters like Althea and Daphne. This thing is super ugly. Its eyes sometimes glow an orange or red color. The eel monster doesn't really have a personality. It's cranky and, when not fed regularly, is prone to eating anything and everything in its path. It likes eating purple coral, which is probably how it got so big and ugly in the first place. That stuff's highly poisonous, after all. Field Notes We first encounter the eel monster when it capsizes our rowboat and sends us flying into the water. After that point, this monster is constantly hounding us during our investigation of the Kingdom of Prasino and the areas surrounding it. It swallows Pinocchio whole, and presumably swallows us, as well, in our plot to rescue the wooden boy. The last we see of the beast, it's regurgitating us (and Pinocchio) on the balcony and disappearing to nurse its upset tummy. Origins We don't know for certain where the eel monster came from. It's obviously not a natural creature, but it doesn't seem to be directly tied into the curse placed on the Prasino Royal Family. Considering the various depictions of the monster in and around the temple devoted to the Sea Goddess, the eel was most likely a creation of Thalassa's that did her bidding when she was still free. With Thalassa imprisoned, control of the eel monster transferred to King Alexandros. Powers and Abilities * Speed: The eel monster is a very fast swimmer, capable of darting in and around things quickly. * Leaping: It is able to leap out of the water to attack prey on land or in boats. * Huge Fangs: My, what big teeth it has. * Huge Mouth: Capable of swallowing a medium-sized puppet man in one quick gulp. * Immunity to Purple Poison: The same poison that kills lesser fish and sea creatures is breakfast for this one. * Extreme Ugliness: If there was ever a contest in the Dark Parables world, this guy would win hands down. Relationships * King Alexandros (master) * Princess Althea (mistress) * Princess Daphne (possible creator/former caretaker, fate unknown) * Pinocchio (ex-food victim, unknown) * Fisherman (almost food victim) Gallery Character= eel monster eye.jpg|The Eel's Eye wow you ugly.jpg|Extremely Ugly Dude Here this ugly thing.jpg|Lookin' for Dinner Eel attack at entrance.jpg|Attacking Pinocchio Outside the Goddess's Temple Eel Monster attacks.jpg|Aw, getting juked by Pinocchio Althea and eel.jpg|Just Hangin' Out with Althea Eel eats pinocchio.jpg|Mmm... Puppet Boy for Dinner Tonight Eel Monster.jpg|Time for dessert Vomitus pinocchious.jpg|Coughing Up Dinner eel indigestion.jpg|Just a Bit of Indigestion |-|Depictions= eel vase.jpg|Carved Eel Monster vase emblem, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tidde eel door mural.jpg|Carved Eel Monster door insignia, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide eel carving.jpg|Carved Eel Monster, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Eel_dials.jpg|Depiction of Eel Monster in dial puzzle, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide |-|Other Images= DP wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Eel Monster Wallpaper DP wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg|Althea and the Eel Wallpaper eel parchment.jpg|Parchment About the Eel Thalassa-eel-diffgem.jpg|Eel Monster Difficulty Gem Category:A to Z Category:Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Status Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide